


Woke Up Exhausted

by ollipop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Loneliness, Tea, stiff upper lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollipop/pseuds/ollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between "The Blind Banker" and "The Great Game". John has had quite a bit of practice at loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woke Up Exhausted

John’s shoulder hurts.

He leans back slightly on the lumpy sofa, wishing away the last twelve hours. His shift at the surgery had been dreadful—which was mostly his doing—capped off by asking Sarah out for a pint “for old times’ sake”. She’d lost her patience with him in full view of the nurses. ( _“We don’t have any old times, John!” _she’d hissed.)__

__He shifts his hips uncomfortably from side to side, searching for the twinge in his leg that still occasionally bothers him. That particular twinge would be his body’s way of telling him that he’s being maudlin and needs a good fight or three to pull him out of his head. But there’s nothing to be felt there, so he must be only a bit not good. That’s John: too well to seek help, too tired to move._ _

__Sherlock has been out for days. When last John saw him, he was working on an experiment, looking even more manic than usual, and (near as John could tell) had wandered out of the flat barefoot. Now it’s Sunday, the bathroom has been clean for 48 hours straight, and the refrigerator is empty of ears and full of food that John has no interest in eating._ _

__John tries to straighten up as he hears the shuffle of Mrs. Hudson’s slippers on the stairs._ _

__“Yoo-hoo, lovey, are you decent?”_ _

__John pastes on a smile and attempts to look like he hasn’t been sulking on the sofa. Mrs. Hudson enters with a tea tray and a determinedly kind expression._ _

__“I thought you might be lonely without your friend. Terrible of him to leave, you poor thing. And no one here to make you tea, so I thought I’d just pop on up.”_ _

__He smiles bemusedly. “I’m sorry, I’m John. Were you thinking of the other one?”_ _

__Mrs. Hudson just smiles at him as she sets out the tea. Then she makes herself at home on the sofa next to him. His cup has too much milk and too much sugar._ _

__“Ta,” he says. She pushes a wrapped biscuit at him— _amaretti del chiostro_ , it says on the side—and he unwraps it cautiously. The pretty little circle is festooned with hard white sugar crystals. When he bites into it, the sugar and almond melt on his tongue. It’s all sweet and no substance; wouldn’t even leave crumbs in his cup if he were to dip it.   
After the biscuit, the tea tastes slightly more reasonable. _ _

__He sits in what he hopes is a companionable silence with Mrs. Hudson. He should ask after her…family? No. Her… window boxes? (“How are your plants?” he imagines himself saying. _No._ ) He’ll think of something to comment on. Or she will. Any moment now._ _

__Mrs. Hudson reaches over to pat his hand in infinite sympathy. “Well, then, lovey,” she says resolutely. “Glad you’re feeling better. I’ll just wash these up, shall I?”_ _

__John shakes his head slightly to clear it. “Much better, thanks,” he says. “I suppose I’ll be out for dinner; shall I get you anything?”_ _

__“Oh, there’s a can of beans downstairs calling my name,” she says airly. “I’m sure I’d better not.”_ _

__She leans down impulsively and kisses him on the temple before hurrying out the door._ _

__John settles himself back into the sofa after she’s gone. In some ways, he’s relieved to be getting back to his loneliness. The remaining tea cools in front of him, still too sweet._ _


End file.
